This invention describes a system to lure and kill insect such as mosquitoes with an electrocuting killing field and producing carbon dioxide and water vapor in relatively pure form by the combustion of paraffin so as to act as an insect attractant. The method and materials used are especially economical and convenient to use. The killing field can be readily available high voltage bug electrocuter known as a xe2x80x9cbug zapperxe2x80x9d. The intent of the invention is to produce carbon dioxide at an adequate and economical rate for use as an attractant and not optimized for light producing as is described in lantern devices. The invention also details a safe and convenient use method and apparatus for burning and reloading of paraffin candles.
Various devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,145,243 and 5,669,176 use more elaborate means such as fuel cells or catalytic conversion for the production of carbon dioxide. These devices when commercialized prove to be expensive and involved for consumer use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,243 generates carbon dioxide by catalytic conversion and feeds the combustion gas to an inlet to a xe2x80x9ctrapxe2x80x9d which requires associated devices such as a fans to have the insects follow a preferred path.
Other devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,611 and 4,785,573 consume kerosene in a lantern to produce light but because of incomplete or complex combustion products carbon dioxide is added from a supplemental source. In these cases the products of combustion might actually act as an insect repellant. These devices because of the flammable nature of the fuel and the electric circuits involved must include safety interlocks which have economic and convenience of use impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,064 involves providing carbon dioxide from a pressurized container. The method described in this invention can provide the gas in a much more economical and convenient way.
This invention describes a system for luring and killing insects such as mosquitoes using an economical and effective way of producing carbon dioxide and introducing the attractant to an insect electrocuting killing field.
Combustion is an economical method of producing carbon dioxide. However the products of the combustion should be essentially carbon dioxide and water, and odor free. Visible light also produced can be an added plus even though this feature is not optimized, as an attractant and an indicator to the user of device properly operating. For convenience, safety, simplicity and economy a solid paraffin is normally used. Of course the paraffin is melted prior to actual combustion.
A fuel that meets these requirements is solid paraffin wax. For the purpose of the system device disclosed the paraffin is solid at normal ambient temperatures. It can be used as a candle where the wick helps ensure complete combustion by defining a proper flame. The flame is luminous where solid particles of burning carbon can produce a fairly bright glow. An important aspect of candle use is that it be odorless except for deliberate modification.
It has also been determined that having the candle in an enclosed votive cup holder can produce adequate carbon dioxide attractant for a longer period of time and also makes for convenience and safety in reloading after use.